1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to Internet web-browsing or searching for particular web pages based on keyword queries. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to automatically generating search queries through speech recognition and contextual influence of a telephone (or other type of) conversation or other audio streamed over a telephone.
2. Related Art
Herein web-browsing is defined as finding commercial or informational documents or web-pages on the Internet (or World Wide Web (“Web”)) associated with a given criteria of interest to users or browsers. The primary mechanism to search for specific web pages is to key in search strings of characters to a search engine or the equivalent in a commercially available browser. The searching provides a list of hits or matches, and the specific text or web pages can be displayed by linking to web pages thereof. Any of the listed web pages can be brought up on the screen by known methods, e.g. “pointing and clicking” on words that are “linked” (hypertext links) to classes of information desired and bringing up those web pages on the user's screen if desired or at least bring up the text on the user's screen if graphics are not available to the user. Such web-browsing can be done in general areas or in specific topical areas. The topical areas usually include topics like the weather, stocks, sports, finance, news, etc. in which specific search protocols with particular search requirements and formats have been developed.
Consumers and business people increasingly use mobile phones, wireless phones, or similar devices to web-browse the Internet in addition to routine phone voice communication. Conventional keyword-based searches run by these consumers and business people on telephones, however, is time consuming and imperfect formulation of the keyword terms oftentimes produces search results that lack relevancy to the information sought for by a person.